


The Eye of Providence

by TheLastNero



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Apathy, Christmas, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, implied dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastNero/pseuds/TheLastNero
Summary: Bill Cipher was everywhere.There was no hiding. There was no escape. There was no one else.No one else was left, besides Dipper.





	The Eye of Providence

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of came out of nowhere, but I was inspired by a Harry Potter weekly prompt on Discord and thought it would fit BillDip so well. Anyways, enjoy!

A white triangle of light illuminated the attic.

Dipper laid in his bed, staring at the window. The lights were out, but his eyes had long since adjusted to the darkness. The light coming from the window, however, burned unusually hot on his corneas. He couldn’t tear his eyes away, as painful as it was, as dry as his eyes were becoming, as much as he desperately wished he could.

If he craned his neck forward, he could make out piles of snow surrounding the Mystery Shack.

It never snowed back home in California. He’d seen snow a few times, on vacation to other places in the U.S, but it was always an oddity.

There wasn’t much of it, here and now, but it seemed so unnatural. The dead grass. The dead quiet.

"You're in a dreadful mood. Cheer up: it's Christmas!" Bill crooned into his ear. Dipper couldn’t distinguish which side he was on, his voice encompassing him from all sides. Maybe it was merely in his head.

He wasn’t sure if he preferred the quiet, in its sheer stoicism, or the indulgent tune of the dream demon who had taken over his life. Dipper wished he could say he didn’t need Bill, nor did he want his presence, but they both knew that would be a lie. There was no such thing as privacy, in thought or physicality, when Bill could enter Dipper’s mindscape at will during his dreams. Dipper had to sleep. His dreams and the retreat of rest had been an escape before, but no longer. Worse yet, he tired as he soon as he woke up due to the torment inflicted upon him during the night, only making him seek even more reprieve. The allure of sleep, of the fulfilled promise of Bill’s _deal,_ had overtaken him like an addiction. Bill had to know what he was doing.

Dipper was weak. Not only was he weak in the fact that he had allowed this to happen, but that he couldn’t allow himself to fight the consequences of what happened. He wished he could put up more of a fight. If he could go back in time, perhaps, he would have done more-- taken the situation more seriously. But it was always about _Dipper._

He took the deal. What exactly it would entail, he had underestimated. No-- he hadn’t even imagined it. He hadn’t imagined any of _this._

Yet another reason why this situation was so, very very wrong, never before had it ever been so… _cold_ during his stay at Gravity Falls. It was funny, to be perfectly honest. In his head, he’d never pictured Gravity Falls capable of being cold. The thought had never even crossed his mind. Not that he assumed the town was somehow unable of having any sort of weather beside the sweltering heat Dipper had become so accustomed to during the summer, but the thought had just never existed in the first place. It hadn’t mattered, when he had always known he was to return home before autumn would even begin, let alone winter. That was what was most reassuring about Gravity Falls. Its isolation from the rest of the world, Dipper’s world, held a comforting promise; he had a life away from the chaos and the supernatural and he could always leave it all behind, had he the desire to. What happened in Gravity Falls stayed in Gravity Falls--

Once upon a time.

That time was not now. Not anymore.

The adventures and mysteries that had been the highlight of his summer, he wished he had let be, if it had meant he could have protected the ones he loved. His boredom, his cynicism, his crippling need for stimulation had done more now than ever before, and Dipper only had himself to blame. It wasn’t worth _this_.

As much as it was his nature to stray away from others, including his family, when attempts at organizing holidays occurred, he had never meant them any harm. It had been normal. No one had ever taken it personally, coming from a growing, young boy with hormones on overdrive and his head in his arse.

A dark skinned hand brushed over Dipper’s face, briefly blocking out the light coming from the window. Bill had taken his human form again, it seemed. This fact made it only more worrying that Dipper couldn’t distinguish where the demon was, exactly. Although, he supposed it didn’t matter.

Bill Cipher was everywhere.

There was no hiding. There was no escape. There was no one else.

No one else was left, besides Dipper.

Worse yet, he couldn’t force himself to feel _anything_ about it.

He couldn’t will himself to cry, to scream, or even to fight. He was done fighting. He was done caring. Even if he did care, it was a passing thought. More than that, and the guilt may have begun to eat him alive. _And that,_ Dipper thought bitterly as that hand trailed down his neck, _was Bill’s job._

The quiet was broken when a drip drew Dipper’s attention. With Bill’s hand out of his face, instead tracing shapes (triangles, Dipper realised) into his skin, he glanced over to the window once more. The bright white had dulled, the vision of snow tainted now by grey clouds and raindrops running down the pane.

Dipper always loved the rain. It was one thing that Oregon did right compared to home. The hot summer showers relaxed his skin, soothed his muscles after hours of running after some issue or another in Gravity Falls.

Nowadays, well, there was only one type of exercise he was getting.

Winter, without the cheer of the holiday season of corporate capitalism and corny carols and overbearing family members or people who actually cared, was a barren wasteland of ice and fog and cold and a sun glaring so hard, one knew it must have hated the earth to put it into such a position.

The rain picked up and a cold wind must have broken through the cracks of the insulation near the window, for Dipper was wracked with shivers.

Stan was always too cheap to do repairs, after all. Dipper’s chest twinged, out of fondness or perhaps loss.

Bill must have felt Dipper’s sudden convulsion, as he plastered himself to Dipper, providing the boy with the unnatural heat emanating from his human body. It was comforting, at first, but it began to make Dipper sweat.

Thunder rippled in the distance and Dipper couldn’t help but shrink into Bill’s waiting arms. Nestling against the demon’s chest, he let out a sigh. Whether it was out of relief or acquiesce, he did not know. He hadn’t the time nor the energy to care anymore.

"Merry fucking Christmas. I'm hungover, it's raining like Hell, and all of my friends are dead."

The perpetrator of such crime remained unspoken. Neither of them needed to say anything about it that hadn’t been said before, already. Dipper didn’t have to turn his head and look to feel Bill’s single, omniscient eye look him up and down greedily.

A faint whisper in his ear, a breath that made his back arch, and his body shiver--

"--All the more reason to try to be merry, isn't it?"

He didn’t fight as Bill’s hand dipped into his pants. He didn’t fight as he was undressed, spread bare on his bed across from Mabel’s empty one.

He didn’t know if he wanted to fight, guilt be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't typically write BillDip, but I ~may~ be encouraged to write a bit more to this if people like it.  
> I also have a longfic in the HP fandom going on, a Harry Potter/ Tom Riddle | Voldemort fic, if anyone is interested. Check me out o/  
> My tumblr is always https://thelastnero.tumblr.com/


End file.
